Bullshit
by BornSinger
Summary: "Omong kosong, kau tidak dapat menggunakan alasan itu. Aku mencintaimu Tae-hyung, apa salah?" -Jjk. VKook/TaeKook fanfic [Slight! MinYoon/orang tua Vkook] RnR yaa!


_**Sebulan yang lalu,**_

Jimin, menelpon seseorang, seseorang yang tengah ia rindukan. Ini sudah sebelas tahun sejak ia berpisah dan menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya setahun setelahnya.

-Yoongi? Min Yoongi?

 **+Aku mungkin salah dengar, tolong katakan kau bukan orang yang sedang ku pikirkan.**

-Jika orang yang sedang kau pikirkan adalah Park Jimin, maka aku tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang lain.

 **+Astaga, tuhan. Kau benar-benar Jimin? Ini gila aku masih mengingat suaramu. Kau masih bersamanya? Astaga untuk apa aku menanyakan itu, maafkan aku.**

-Kau tidak salah Yoongi-yaa, jangan meminta maaf dan membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku sudah bercerai 2 tahun lalu. Aku memiliki anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Maaf aku lancang, tapi aku sangat penasaran. Apa—, apa kau masih seperti dulu?

 **+Benar Jimin-ah, aku menikah dengan seorang pria. Ia meninggal saat anakku berusia satu tahun.**

-Kau memiliki anak? Bagaimana bisa?

 **+Aku male pregnant. Usianya delapan tahun sekarang.**

-Kau mengasuhnya seorang diri? Selama enam tahun lamanya?

 **+Ya, begitulah.**

-Min Yoongi.

 **+Ya?**

-Ayo bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Bullshit]**_

 **.**

 **/VKOOK-TAEKOOK/**

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **Park Jimin/ Kim Jimin: ayah Taehyung**

 **Min Yoongi: eomma/ayah Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Omong kosong, kau tidak dapat menggunakan alasan itu. Aku mencintaimu apa salah?-Jjk**_ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Jungkook pov** _/Jungkook menceritakan tentang ia dan keluarganya dulu._ **/**

Hai, aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Umurku 8 tahun saat itu. Eomma bilang, appa meninggal saat aku berumur 1 tahun. Bayangkan bagaimana menjadi eomma, aku tak apa jika tidak pernah melihat tampang appa. Tapi eomma? Ia sendiri selama 7 tahun apa ia kesepian?

Seminggu lalu ia berlutut dihadapanku. Ia meminta ijin agar dapat menikah lagi dengan lelaki lain. Reaksiku? Tentu aku memperbolehkan. Bahkan jika ia tidak mengatakan padaku aku akan tetap memperbolehkannya. Ia pantas mencari kebahagian dari pada terus berkutik pada laptop dan berpuluh-puluh map dimeja kerjanya.

Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tetap eommaku. Ia memang seorang namja, tapi aku tetap yakin keluar dari rahimnya. Kenapa eomma tidak memiliki rambut panjang seperti eomma teman-temanku? Atau, memakai make up tebal diwajahnya?

Tapi jujur, saat aku mulai berakal. Ia mengatakan itu, aku merasa tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Dulu memang saat aku kecil aku memanggilnya oemma. Namun, saat aku mulai beranjak besar aku memanggilnya appa. Tidak salah bukan ia namja tulen.

Dan kau harus tau ia menikah kemarin, dengan lelaki yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi murah senyum. Ia menggendongku sekali, aku sangat bahagia. Aku sudah berakal untuk merasakan bahwa aku menyukainya. Ia memiliki seorang anak tapi aku lebih manis darinya, ia lebih tua dariku.

Saat acara berlangsung, ia hanya duduk diantara tamu lain. Memakai jas berwarna putih sama persis dengan yang kupakai. Kupikir eomma memilihkannya untuk kami. Aku ingin mendatanginya dan berkenalan. Sayangnya karpet putih yang panjang itu tidak dapat aku lewati karna eomma dan calon appaku dengan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Aku tidak tau siapa ini, tapi seseorang mendekatiku.

"Kau tau kau akan menjadi anak tiri dan anak kandung dari ayah tirimu akan membencimu. Karna ayahnya kau ambil, kau akan dibencinya huhuuuu." Aku menoleh dan menemukan lelaki yang mungkin seumuranku atau lebih, ia terlihat hanya bercanda tapi aku menganggapnya serius.

Dan aku baru sadar aku akan masuk kekehidupan orang lain, apa mereka akan menerimaku? Ahh, aku panik sekarang dan lebih buruknya aku menangis. Eomma pernah mengatakan saat ulang tahunku, bahwa lelaki 8 tahun tidak boleh lagi menangis dan aku menurut.

Beberapa saat kemudian eomma mendatangiku dan membawaku untuk mengikutinya kesana, dimana appa dan seorang anaknya berada. Aku berdiri didepan eomma disampingku ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Aku menyukainya, tapi apa ia bisa menerimaku sebagai adiknya?

Saat kamera dinyalakan ia menggenggam tanganku. Baguslah jika ia menerimaku. Aku senang.

.

Malam ini adalah malam liburan kami dipulau jeju. Karna sudah sangat malam aku tidur ditemani eomma. Aku terbagun, dan melihat tidak ada eomma disamping. Aku ingin menangis, dan keluar mencarinya. Saat berkeliling diarea penginapan, mataku tertuju pada pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Benar saja oemma disana dengan appa, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan? Appa memakan mulut eomma, air mataku bahkan menetes. Eomma duduk dipaha appa, aku semakin takut dan bergetar. Tangan appa melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja milik eomma dan membukanya.

"… _Call me daddy!_ " seru appa dan mulai memakan mulut eomma lagi.

"Daddy? Hempph…" ucapku mencoba mengikuti perkataan appa. Namun, seseorang mendebekap mulut dan menyeretku kekamar. Mataku tertutup ketakutan, ia menggendong dan mendudukkanku diatas ranjang.

"Sttt.."

"Tae- _hyung_?"

"Emh, aku disini Kookie."

"Eomma, tolong eomma, hyung! Appa memakan eomma." Seruku sambil menangis. "Appa jahat, ia memakan eomma, otthokeh?"

"Tidak Kookie dengarkan, hyung! Appa tidak memakan oemma."

"Tapi tadi itu appa—"

"Tenanglah, itu bukan memakan itu berciuman, kookie!"

"Huh?" tanyaku bingung sambil mengusap ingus yang keluar dari hidungku, "Apa itu?"

"Mereka hanya melakukan ini," wajah hyung mendekat dan memakan mulutku sama seperti dilakukan appa, aku tidak bisa melawan karna takut. Sampai akhirnya, tidak ada sakit sedikitpun, mungkin hyung benar. "Tidak memakan, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lalu ia tersenyum, "Oke, sekarang tidurlah. Aku yang akan menemanimu, jangan mengganggu eomma, ehm?" aku mengangguk lagi dan mengusap airmata.

Entahlah, aku merasa bahagia, ini hangat. Kami tidur sambil berpelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersenyum mengingat itu dulu, kebahagianku terhenti sekarang. Aku dan keluargaku mengantar Tae- _hyung_ , kebandara. Ia sudah lulus dari Junior High School sedangkan aku baru masuk. Dan melanjutkan sekolahnya diluar negri. Sedih? Tentu, kini siapa lagi yang akan berebut makanan denganku? Siapa lagi yang membelaku? Siapa lagi yang akan menciumku saat menangis?

Bersamanyalah waktu menjadi begitu cepat. Aku takut merindukannya. Penerbangannya sebentar lagi ia pamit ketoilet dan mengajakku. Tae- _hyung_ juga menggenggam tanganku, sesaat sampai ditempat yang dituju. Ia menendang satu persatu pintu toilet memastikan tidak ada orang didalamnya, lalu berdiri menghadapku.

"Jungkook-ah, kau harus berjanji menungguku tiga tahun lagi, oh!" aku menunduk mataku memanas. "Ya, kau menangis?"

"Hyuung!" aku meraih lehernya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kook-ah, tenanglah aku pasti pulang." ia membalas pelukanku, tapi melepasnya lagi. "Lihat aku!" Aku membuka mata dan menatap wajahnya.

Ia meraih tengkukku dan membawa wajahku menempel pada wajahnya. Oh, ayolah aku bukan lagi anak delapan tahun. Ia mungkin sering menciumku tapi hanya mencium sayang dipipiku. Kali ini berbeda, sangat berbeda.

Jantungku merdegup tak karuan. Perasaan apa ini, ia melumat dan mengisah bibir dan bagian dalamku. Caranya memperlakukanku membuatku mabuk dan menutup mata. Entah sadar atau tidak aku membuka bibir dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk dan menyapa dinding hangat milikku.

Aku merasa gila, bahkan aku membalas perlakuannya.

"Percayalah, aku menyukaimu. Tunggu aku." Ucapnya setelah mengakhiri dengan jilatan pada bibirku. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan pipi yang menghangat.

Aku mendengar ia menggumamkan _ayo._ Lalu kami kembali.

.

Aku sempat memeluknya dan mengatakan _sampai jumpa._ Ia tersenyum dan mengacak halus rambutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisahku belum berakhir, ia pulang setelah dua tahun. Saat aku menjemputnya dibandara, dengan senyum merekah aku memeluknya. Tapi kau tau apa reaksinya? Ia mendorongku sambil berkata,

" _ **Menjauhlah.**_ " Membuat semua mata tertuju pada kami. Dan otakku berputar saat mengingat kejadian dulu. Dimana seseorang mengatakan Tae- _hyung_ akan membenciku. Karna itu terjadi sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc or del?**_

 _ **©BornSinger/jimyoon/mr**_


End file.
